Gurun Sahara
by Darkside of moon
Summary: Based On - Kouya no koi. Karena dunia ini adalah gurun sahara ...


Disclaimer : KOEI

Kouya no koi – Mako Takahashi & Kazuki Sakuraba

_Karena dunia ini adalah gurun sahara …_

_Xoxoxoxoxoxo_

Seorang pemuda bermarga Guan baru saja bangun dari hibernasi-8-jam nya. Dengan gontai ia keluar kamar dan kau tahu kan ia pergi kemana, Meja makan.

"Ping, walaupun hari ini hari minggu setidaknya bangunlah lebih pagi." Pemuda itu mengacuhkannya, toh ia sudah pergi. Guan Ping, orang orang memanggilnya begitu –tidak itu memang namanya. "Kak Ping, tahu tidak kak Xing cai –" Guan Ping langsung memakan sarapannya dan kabur dari tempat itu.

_Dunia ini adalah gurun sahara …_

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

_Flashback_

"_Eh, kamu mau pergi ?" Guan Ping memastikan ucapan perempuan di hadapannya. "Aku memintanya kepada ayahku. 2 tahun di Amerika" Perempuan itu menatapnya lurus, senyuman menghiasi wajahnya._

"_Tapi, kenapa ? Kau merasa dikucilkan oleh kami ?" Perempuan itu menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak. Hanya saja kau tahu dunia ini adalah gurun sahara. Aku ingin menjelajahinya walaupun hanya sekali."_

"_Tenang saja, kalau kamu menunggu aku akan pulang. Walaupun bukan kesini." Angin malam mebelai mereka berdua "Xing Cai kamu …" Perempuan itu berlari ke arah rumahnya "Aku akan pulang aku janji …"_

_Satu satunya yang ia pelajari. Dunia adalah gurun sahara …_

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

Guan Ping sibuk merapatkan syal nya. Dingin. _Eh, Wah ada surat … _Guan Ping membalik amplopnya dan melihat pengirimnya _Dari Xing Cai._

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

_Tuan Guan Ping apa kabar ? Maaf, aku baru mengabari sekarang. Pelajaran disini semakin hari semakin sulit._

_Oh, ya bagaimana keadaan disana ? Balas suratku, ya. Jangan lupa lampirkan foto kalian._

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

_Nona Xing Cai bagaimana kabarmu ? Kami disini baik baik saja. Ah, teman teman mulai merindukanmu. Liu shan sih, sudah ada kemajuan. Sementara diriku, tidak ada … uhm, biasa saja._

_Fotonya sudah kulampirkan. Balas suratku juga ya. Jangan lupa fotonya._

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

_Cheng du junior high school._

Seperti hari hari biasanya ia pergi kesekolahnya. "Ping, hei kesini !" Jiang wei dengan semangat memanggil manggil dirinya "Ada apa ?" Guan Ping menghampirinya sambil melindungi tasnya "Hei tenanglah aku tidak akan mencontek Pr-mu lagi !" Guan Ping melepaskan perlindungan Tasnya "Lalu ?"

"Besok 7 juli loh. Mau ikut tidak ?"

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

_Tuan Guan Ping, aku sudah melampirkan fotoku. Jagalah baik baik. Hei, payah sekali dirimu tak ada kemajuan sama sekali._

_Ngomong ngomong, Kau tahu tidak Hungry art ? Temanku bilang Hungry art adalah dimana kau menciptakan sesuatu dengan mengorbankan sesuatu yang berharga._

_Ah, ya balas suratku lagi ya !_

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

Kaos katun putih dengan celana pendek. Bahkan pakaian seperti itu belum mengurangi hawa panas di Cheng Du. "PANAAASSS !" Suo mengipaskan ngipaskan tangannya. "Itukan salahmu ! Jalan jalan di hawa panas begini !"

_1 bulan lagi …_

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

_Tuan Guan Ping sampaikan salam ku pada mereka ya ! Agustus nanti aku akan pulang. Tunggu Ya !_

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

"Huft, aku belum pernah melihatnya tersenyum seperti ini. Ia tersenyum pada yang memegang kamera !" Gerutu Guan Ping.

_Sebentar lagi Xing Cai pulang._

Lagu Jazz yang disetel nya sedari tadi mulai masuk kedalam temponya

_Padahal 2 tahun yang lalu, aku belum mengerti apa apa. Tapi sekarang …_

Guan Ping tersenyum

_Nona Pengembara bagaimana Gurun sahara mu ?_

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

Guan Ping terus menggerutu sepanjang jalan. Pertama, Handphone nya mati. Kedua, Uangnya habis. Ketiga, Ia harus jalan kaki dari sekolah ke rumahnya. Entah keberuntungan atau apa, ia menemukan Telepon umum dan uang receh. Tanpa ba bi bu ia langsung menelpon ke rumahnya.

"Halo, Ibu. Tolong jemput aku !"

"_Ping, kamu ceroboh ya."_

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

Guan ping terus berlari ke rumahnya

"_Xing cai …"_

"_Mau kujemput ?"_

"_tidak perlu, tidak usah. Tunggu disitu aku segera kesana"_

"_Baiklah"_

Guan Ping melihat sosok yang dirindukannya duduk di teras rumahnya. "Lama tak berjumpa" Xing Cai tersenyum.

"Jadi bagaimana gurun saharamu ?"

"Biasa saja. Ya, begitu sajalah"

"Kamu mau menetap disini ?"

"Tidak, SMA aku akan di Beijing high school. Itupun kalau keterima"

"Jauh ya ?"

"Tidak kok. Entahlah."

"Aku akan terus disini menunggumu"

"Huft, kamu tidak berbicara selayaknya pria ya ?" Guan Ping menatap Xing Cai dalam dalam.

"Aku adalah Pria juga lho !"

_Malam terakhir Guan Ping sebelum menjadi Pria berumur 14 tahun._


End file.
